A Not So Lonely Night
by allman08
Summary: Lincoln loves his privacy, he made no secret of that. But that doesn't mean he doesn't get lonely sometimes.


A Not So Lonely Night.

Night time was virtually the only time Royal Woods is quiet. With the lack of cars, and people in the street, it was very peaceful. But most importantly, it was the only time the Loud residence was quiet. The only sound coming from the house, was the light snore from the family. And… light russling?

In the room of the middle child and only boy of the Loud children, we find 11 year old Lincoln Loud, tossing and turning in his sleep. Or at least, his attempt to sleep.

Lincoln groaned as he sat up on his bed. Leaning against the headboard as he rubbed his head. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked towards his alarm clock. 12:34. Once more he groaned, and smacked his face against his pillow. He was still up this late. He lifted his head and let out a sigh. "It's gonna be one of those night, isn't it?" He asked nobody.

Its seemed to have been a recurring event for him. Every here and there, he would have trouble falling asleep. Not even his beloved bun bun would help. And even though he know the reason, he was a bit embarrassed to admit it. He was feeling lonely. It all started ever since he got his own room. He was very excited at first, but soon enough, he started going to his sister to stay with them. They had to convince him that he needs to sleep in his room, but told him that their doors are always open for when he needs it.

The young boy swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, taking a moment to regain his balance. Once he had his stance right, he stretched his back, and grabbed his pillow and bunbun. He took in a deep breath and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Once in the hallway, Lincoln got stumped. He wasn't sure which room he should try first. "Hmmm. Can't ask Lisa, i might wake Lili, and who knows what might happen to me if she starts crying." He whispered to himself.

Looking to his right, he saw Lola and Lana's room. Lincoln felt his spine shutter. " **Never** again."

Walking a bit farther down the hall, he stood in front of Lucy and Lynn's room. He looked at their door and thought about it for a moment. Whilst Lynn is fine when taking naps, she is a nightmare actually sleeping with. He still has some bruises from her sleep fighting. "I love you Lynn, but im gonna have to pass on you."

As for Lucy, his only real problem is that she sleeps in a somewhat cramped coffin… Which is creepy now that he thinks about it. But, she was quiet enough in her sleep, and she was kinda cute. Well, it was worth a sho-. "SCREEE!" The sound of Lucy's pet bat caught Lincoln's attention. Slowly, he placed his hand on his neck and felt two small scars. Nope. He's pale enough as it is, he doesn't need to lose a pint of blood just to top it off.

He walked down to the end of the hall, and stood in front of Lori and Leni's room with hope in his eyes. Lori maybe have told him not to enter her room, and it may take a bit of convincing, but she has let him take refuge with her more than her other sisters! Though, waking her up this late may not be so good. Be if that fails, Leni would never turn him down!

Leni was the sweetest girl he has ever met, and he was certain she would let him join her. Lincoln smiled as he reached to knock on the door.

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln stopped in his tracks and looked for the one that called his name. Looking to the bathroom door on his right, he saw his rock loving big sister Luna, standing there between the door frame, rubbing her eyes.

Luna blinked a couple of times, fighting off her sleepiness and looked at her baby brother, standing in front of the forbidden room of their eldest sibling, as he looked back at her with slight confusion. "Luna? What are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"Had to use the bathroom. What about you? Why are you standing in front Lori and Leni's room?" She asked back at him. Lincoln slumped down and looked to the ground. "N-nothing." Luna picked up on this and noticed the items he help under his arm, and smirked slightly.

Luna walked up to Lincoln and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked up to her with slight embarrassment in his eyes. "Lincooooln, are you feeling lonely again?" She asked him playfully. He pouted and looked away, much to her amusement. ' _Why do you have to be so cute, Lincoln?_ '

Luna wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to her. "Look, if you wanna ask Lori or Leni if you can bunk with them, that's cool, but if you wanna save yourself the hassle of bartering with Lori, my room is open. If you want that is."

Lincoln looked up to her and smiled brightly, and leaned his head against her. "Thanks Luna!" He said slightly loudly. Luna slightly smiled even more at him, and led him into her room.

Inside, Lincoln looked around a bit and tip toed behind Luna towards the ladder on her bed. Luna climbed up first, and Lincoln stopped as he took his first step, and look at his other older sister, Luan.

Lincoln looked beside the bed and saw the camera that Luan had filming her. In case she said something funny in her sleep. The young comedian mumbled something in her sleep, and Lincoln leaned in closer. "Hmmm… I was wonder why the ball was getting bigger… then it hit me… hahahaaaaa.." Lincoln actually snorted at this joke. ' _Why are her jokes funnier in her sleep?_ ' He thought to himself.

Looking back at the camera, he noticed the film was full, and it was no longer recording anything. Lincoln peered around the room for a bit, and found what he was looking for. A box full of tapes. He quietly walked over to it, and snatched an empty tape. Moving back towards the bed, he switched them out, and hit the record button.

He smiled at his good deed, and placed the full tape on the bedside desk. He began his accent up the ladder, only to stop one more time. And once more, he stepped down and leaned closer to Luan. As he leaned in close enough, he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Satisfied, he finally joined Luna on the top bunk, who was smiling down at him. "You're too good for your own good, Lincoln." ' _And too cute_ '. Lincoln smiled sheepishly as she patted his head.

The young Loud boy placed his pillow beside Luna's and the two lied down next to each other. Luna closed her eyes, ready for some sleep, only to quickly woken up once more, by a pair a arms wrapping around her. A pair of arms, belonging to her brother.

Lincoln had swiftly snuggled up against his sister, placing his head on her shoulder, with bunbun between them. Luna smiled at her younger brother once more, and pecked him on top of his head, making hold on tighter to her. Both siblings closed their eyes for a final time, and drifted of into sleep, holding onto each other in warm embrace.

Epilogue

Sitting on her bed, with her laptop on her lap, Luan was watching some of last nights recording, and was being let down by the fact there wasn't much on her far, the best part about this morning was finding Luna and Lincoln cuddling, and taking many pictures.

"I really should have just used a new tape last night. I'm just lucky Luna placed a new tape in here." She said as she switch out to the newer tape. She placed it in her camera, which was connected to her laptop, and hit play.

Much to her surprise, the video started showing her that it was Lincoln that placed in the new tape. She smiled warmly, know that her brother did that for her.

She continued to watched, only to be surprised again by her brother, as he leaned over him. "Link, what are you-" She was cut off when she saw her brother placing a kiss on her cheek.

Shocked, she slowly placed a hand on her cheek where Lincoln had kissed her, and began to blush furiously. She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face, and began to scream silently into it. ' _Why do you have to be so cute Lincoln?!_ '


End file.
